


Tempting

by sottovocexo



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Following the events of The Mummy (1999), Rick, Evy and Jonathan leave Hamunaptra and return to Fort Stack. Rick and Evy are retiring to their guest quarters and bidding goodnight.





	

“Carry me,” Rick joked, locking his knees and pretending to lurch forward before spinning around, his back to the door, his eyes fixed on Evy. 

She smirked, her arms folded against her chest. “Carry you where?” she asked, tilting her head. “Into your dreams?”

“I have a woman waiting for me there,” he said quietly, the slight lilt in his voice teasing her. 

“A woman?” she asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She stepped closer to Rick. “Tell me about this…woman.”

“Well,” he said, craning his neck down so his whispers danced across her lips, “I can’t see much. Just her eyes, really. But she looks like the heart of Egypt. And she’s…” He smiled, and the whispers on her lips stopped. 

“She’s what?” Evy asked, glancing from Rick’s lips to his eyes, green, not like anything you’d find in the desert. Only in the treasures beneath the sand. 

“Awfully tempting.” 

With that, Rick reached for the knob behind him and twisted it, ducking inside the room, shutting the door slowly, tantalizingly, before Evy’s protests.

“Mr. O’Connell!” she stuttered. 

“See you later,” he said with a wink.

She straightened out her arms and pumped her fists, her displeasure rumbling in a low shout. 

As she turned to walk away, Rick’s door creaked open; his arm reached for her, but she shrugged away. He stepped into the doorway, an eyebrow raised. 

“It is…awfully tempting,” she whispered, her pursed lips betraying the bend of a smile. 

Rick smirked, encircling Evy’s waist with both hands to her laughs.


End file.
